Loss, Love, and Laughter
by cheyennenichole
Summary: Riya Uley was ripped away from her family when she was a little girl. She has grown up with just her, her mom, and her brother. Now that her mom is gone,what will become of Riya? Follow her as she learns what it feels like to have family, and to be loved.
1. Chapter 1

I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling when I heard the front door slam. Great, I thought to myslef, she's home. As if she had heard my thoughts, I heard my mother's shrill voice calling up to me.

" Riya Elizabeth Uley, come down here this instance!"

I hurried down the stairs, and into the living room where my mother was sitting on the couch a grim look on her face.

"none of your chores are done," my mother said, " why the hell not?"

I glanced at the floor, and then back to my mother. Her face was a mixture of dissapointment, and of anger.

" Jesse called, and I got caught up on the phone with him," I stammered out.

She scoffed and began to stalk toward me.

" Your brother is nothing," she said, " he left you to go to college in Alabama, do you honestly think he loves you?"

With her words she meant to hurt me, I didn't let her get to me though, because the only reason she said such things was because she resented Jess. He had left home as soon as he was 17, and as soon as he received a full ride to AU. I was proud of my brother. I was brought back to the moment by my mother clearing her throat.

"Riya, do your chores, and you will go to bed tonight with no dinner." she said, venom leaking through with every word.

"yes ma'am," I squeaked out

With my answer my mother turned and walked up the stairs. I could hear he slam her door, and then it was silent.

I glanced around the house, to see that it was still spotless. I rolled my eyes at my mother's antics, and walked to my room. Grabbing my ipod of of my desk, and shoving the headphones in my ear, I began to think of my mother's words. She had claimed that Jesse didn't love me, but neither did she. She had pulled me away from my home when I was ten years old. We had left LaPush Washington and moved to Gatlinburg Tenesee, because she 'couldn't take the rain anymore'. It didn't seem to matter that my older cousins were there, Sam Uley being more a brother than a cousin to me. Also, I had been pulled away from my bestfriend Embry Call. We were the bastards of LaPush, neither of our father's were known. I tried to push all thoughts of home out of my head, as I felt the tears threatining to fall over. Pull it together Riya, I thought.

I awoke the next morning disgruntled and in a bad mood. I slowly got up and grabbed a towel from the back of the desk chair. I quietly opened my door hoping that I wouldn't wake my mother. I ran on tip toe to the bathroom, and started the shower. I let the hot water run over my aching muscles,in hope that it would relax me. When I had just turned the water off, I heard my mother wake. To most people, my mother seemed lovely. Well put together, and dutifull in her responsibilities to her kids. It was all a farce though. She was manipulitive, and evil. She had to have things her way, and when they didn't end up like she wanted she could get violent. She has only hit me twce, but when she had I had bruises and busted blood vessels. Most of the time though, she turned to alcohol, and pills. When she was home, I tried to just stay out of her way, lucky for me though that she spent most of the days away to Georgia on business trips. I didn't leave the bathroom until I heard the front door down stairs close.

I left the bathroom, and continued to walk to my room. I grabbed my undergarments and put them on. I then grabbed skinny jeans, and a longsleeve black polo shirt. I did my long black hair in a braid over my shoulder. I didn't worry with makeup, and I threw on my UGGS. Before walking out the room, I threw my phone, ipod, and wallet in my purse. I checked my lap top in hopes that I would have an email from Embry, however those had stopped several months ago. I was dissapointed once again when the only mail was from my homeschooling agent. I was currently a Junior, event hough I was only supposed to be a sophmore. Homeschooling did have its advantages. Shutting my computer, I turned and walked into the kitchen. Even though I didn't get dinner last night, I wasn't hungry, I never ate much. I grabbed a bottle of water, and the keys to my car, that had been a birthday present from my mom two months ago on my sixteenth birthday. Walking out to my black range rover , I began to get excited for the day ahead.

I pulled onto the highway and headed to the shopping center that was about twenty minutes away in Pigeon Forge. Turning the music up, it was easy to forget my troubles as I sang along to my favorite song. **( she sings like the drummer from Skillet)**

_1, 2, 3, 4  
><em> 

_She was young But she liked to act younger than she wasShe was dumbBut she liked to act more dumb than she wasFor such a young,dumb impetious thingSays if she goes then she'll go smillingAnd of course, she'll leave a beautiful corpse_

_The problem with you, the problem with this world (x3)It's an ugly world and you're, you're an ugly girl  
>Hey<br>Give it, give it_

_She wants to be Grace KellyBut she has no graceShe's always falling down on her pretty painted faceWell men call her prettyBecause she's pretty funnyShe's always after the millionaire's moneyBut she don't care for anyone else but herselfShe don't care for anyone else but herself_

_The problem with you, the problem with this worldIt's and ugly world and you're an ugly girl (x2)The problem with you's the problem with this world(x3)It's an ugly world and you're, you're an ugly girl_

_FUNKY!_

_She's the highbrow girl in the low cut topA society girl, she don't know how to stop_

_Well men call her pretty Because she is pretty funShe always makes sure to leave the top buttons undone_

_You're falling cuz youAre falling cuz youYou're falling cuz you You're falling yes youAre falling cuz youAre falling yes youYou're falling (x3)_

_She's an ugly girl (x8)_

_She's a highbrow girl in a low cut topA society girl, she don't know how to stop_

_1,2,3,4_

_3,4_

As the song came to an end I couldn't help but smile. It held so many memories of riding around with my brother before he had went off to college. He had been the one to introduce me to 100 Monkeys, and now I loved them. More songs came and went, with me singing ,or screaming in some cases, along to each. Soon enough I pilled into the Pigion Forge Shopping Center, and parked in the middle. I got out, and prepared to spend the day using the credit card that my mother had so kindly given me in hopes that I would forget about the beatings, and the drug usage. If she wanted to buy my affection, she would never get it, but she can sure as hell keep trying.

I spent my morning going to Hollister, Abercrombie, and many other stores. I was exauhsted by lunchtime, so I enjoyed lunch at Olive Garden. After lunch, I went back to shopping. I even bought some clothes to send to Jesse. After about 60 stores, and several thousands of dollars, I loaded my bags into my range rover, and drove home. I pulled into the yard to see a car that I did not expect to see. My brothers Jeep was sitting in front of my house. Forgetting the bags in the back, I threw the car in park, grabbed my purse and keys and ran into the house. Jesse was sitting solomn faced in the kitchen chair.

"hey RiyaBug" he said

"Jess, what's wrong," I said, " why are you here in the middle of the semester?"

"Riya," he said in a voice mixed with relief and regret, " mom is dead, she crashed her car, and died on impact."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the chair opposite my brother, and let the new sink in. I couldn't beleive that my mother was gone for good. Even though I was sad that my mother had been killed, I couldn't help but be happy as well. There would be no more beatings, alcohol abuse, or drug use. I felt a single tear leak out from my eyes, and I hastily wiped it away. I looked up at Jesse to see the same feelings reflected in his eyes.

" The funeral is set," he said, " it is to be two days from now."

I nodded my head, and a very important question popped into my brain.

" Bubba," I asked

"yea?' he answered inquisitively

"what's gonna happen to me?" i said feeling like I was a scared five year old again

From the look he gave me, my question was answered. " well, " he started, " I'm not old enough to get custody, and I really have no idea, I know everyone from LaPush is coming down, so lets just play it by ear."

I nodded, and got up to go unload the car.

"where you goin Riya?" Jess asked

" gettin some bags from the car, then coming back in to pack up the house." I answered

He got up and followed me. Once we got to the car he cracked a grin.

"another retail shopping therapy trip?" he questioned

I just smiled and shrugged. After bringing my bags inside, and the stuff that I had bought for him into his car, we began to pack up the house. We started in the kitchen, and made our way left and up. The last room, besides my room which I would do tommorow, that we packed was mom's room. The only thing that remained unpacked was my Grandma Uley's wedding ring, which I gave my brother, and told him to give it to a speacial girl one day. He smiled and pulled me into and embrace. Now that we had finished the house, he crrashed in the living room, and I went to my room. These next couple of days are gonna be crazy, I thought as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a note fro Jess

_Sis-_

_took your car to pick up everyone that came down from LaPush. Be back soon._

_love, Jess_

I threw the note back on the dresser, and began to pack up my room.

I had already put all of my clothes in either my five suitcases, or boxes. I then put all my wolf figurines in their own seperat box labeled fragile. I had always been obsessed with wolves, from the time I was really little. my first wolf was a plush one named Wolfie givent o me by Billy Black when I was 1. I had all my stuff packed, save for three outfits, that were in a backpack. No sooner had I finished, did I hear the front door open. I walked down the stairs and put on a brave face. Standing before me with my brother were 3 very large men, a girl, and Billy Black.

"hello Riya," Billy said, " how are you holding up?"

" I'm hangin in there Uncle Billy, just ready for it all to be over." i replied

He nodded in understanding. Billy wasn't my real uncle, but I had grown up with Jake thanks to my mom's closeness with Sara Black, Jake's mom.

I looked at the others and recognized the three men instantly. They were Sam, Em, and Jake; though I had no idea when they had gotten so tall and buff I was so happy to see them. I ran down the stairs, and threw myself into all three of them. I recieved several hugs, and murmers of it's gonna be okay. When I was released, Sam looked at me.

"Riya, this is Emily Young," he said, " my fiance."

" pleased to meet you, although I wish it were under different circumstances." Emily said poulling me into a hug.

"thank you," I answered, " i'm pleased to meet you to."

I showed everyone to their rooms,although we were two short.

"Jake, Em" I said, "yall can just sleep in my room just like when we were kids, though it may be harder now that yall are giants."

They both laughed in agreement, but followed me to my room were they sat there stuff down. We met back up in the living room with everybody, and started chatting pleasantly with eacother. Finally, Jesse inturupted the chatter.

"so, everyone how about we go out to eat at the Apple Barn on me?" Jesse stated.

Everyone agreed happily, so we loaded up the cars, Jesse, Uncle Billy, Sam and Emily in the jeep, and Jake , Em, an myelf in the range rover. Pretty soon we were on our way to the resteraunt. Dinner was delicious, and despite the sad occasion that we were gathered for, plesant. After dinner, we headed back to the house, and went our seperate ways to bed. Jak told us that he was gonna go sleep inthe living room and catch up with Jesse some. That left me and Em alone in my room.

I went ot go get pajamas, just to realize that they were al packed. Shit i whispered.

"what's wrong RiRi?" Em asked

My heart almost broke at him calling me that. I had missed my bestfriend so much these past couple of months, but I was still mad at him for just leaving me alone.

"All my pajamas are packed up." I asnwered.

The only reply I got was a pair of sweats and an oversize tee thrown at my face. I scowled and put the clothes on, because changing infront of Em never bothered me, I mean he was like a brother.

"thanks" I said

" no prob" Em replied patting the spot next to him on my bed whish he had made himself comfortable on.

I listened to him and went and sat on the bed.

"okay RiRi," Em said, " lemme have it."

"huh?" i said dumstruck

"I know you are pissed at me for not replying to your emails Loca," he stated, " adn I'm sorry for that, but at this moment I can't tell you why I did it. Trust me though when I say that you'll find out soon."

"you swear on Taha Aki's Spirit?" I asked knowing this made sure he was telling the truth, because noone in our tribe joked about spirits; espeacially Taha Aki's spirit.

"I swear on Taha Aki's Spirit." Em stated clearly.

"then we are good bestfriend" I said with a smile I couldn't keep off my face.

He pulled me into a hug, and we spent the nexe hour talking about my mom. Ibtold him the truth; that I was kind of happy because I didn't have to deal witht he beatings, and the drugs,and alcohol anymore. He was the only person other than my brother that I trusted. he nodded knowing how I felt because he had beent here for me after the frist beating via Skype. When th eclock downstairs struck midnight, he kissed me on my head and tucked us in.

"we better get to sleep Loca," he said, " tommorow's gonna be a long day"

Looking out the window, I knew he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was woke up by Em gently shking my shoulder.

"come on RiRi, you need to get up and get ready for the funeral." he said quietly

I nodded, and got out of the bed, giving Em a hug I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The normally soothing water, had me on edge today. I can't believe that I was saying goodbye to my mother for good. Even if we did fight, I'm still gonna miss her. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. wrapping up in it, I went back to my room to see Em already in his black tux. I blinked back the tears, as I went to my backpack and pulled out my outfit. I turned away from Embry and put on my bra and underwear. After that I slipped on a simple black, knee length dress. I slipped on black heels, and let my hair dry naturaly wavy. My tan cheeks were flushed with a tinge of pink in my chinks. I guess being full blooded quiluete had perks. I swiped some light mascara on, and I was ready for the hardest day of my life.

I walked to my window and looked at the cloudy sky. I was so transfixed by the rolling nimbus clouds that when a hand was placed on my shoulder I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"sorry RiRi," Embry said sheepishly, " but it's time to go."

I nodded my head, and grabbed his hand for support. We all filed out of the house, riding in the same cars we had the night befre, except Jake drove my Rover. The entire way to the funeral home, we rode in silence, with Em and Jake constantly glancing in the rear view mirror making sure I hadn't broke down yet. In what seemed like an hour, but was actually only twenty-five minutes, we arrived at the funeral home. Stepping out of the car, my bestfriend and I linked hands, and walked over to Jesse's jeep. I grabbed Jesse's hand, and together, my extended family and I walked into the Home. Going in and having to wait t=int he room off to the side, I was surprised by how many people were in attendance. There were so many people that some had to stand. After ten minutes, the director led us into the room where the casket was placed at the front. We all tookour seats on the first row, me never letting go of Em and Jess. The preacher started, and I tried hard not to let my mind wander. I was snapped back to the funeral when I heard my name mentioned.

" In her will, Marilyn specified that she wante dher daughter Riya to speak at her funeral," the preacher said, " Riya please come up."

I quickly hid the surprise and went up to the podium.

" Thank you reverend," I said, " my mother was an incredible woman, woh lost many people in her lifetime. These loses made her depressed, and she may have turned to things that were not good, but she loved my brother and I deeply. No matter what happened, she always provided for us. I may have ill fillings toward certain memories of her, but there are also good ones. Now I would Like to recite a poem that I wrote for her. A mother's love is gentle and kind. Always providing, and always reminding. You never let me fall, and you never let me go. You may have left me here without you, but your still here. Your in my heart, and soul. Not always the best, but you certainly tried. I wouldn't be me without you. Mother of all Mothers, you will never be forgotten."

I had begun to tearup while I was reciting the poem. I thanked everyon for coming, and then they took my mother's body to be cremated; her dream. We stood at the front of the church accepting condolences from everyone. After two hours, everyone had finally left. I was glad to have this over with, cause now I was just gonna try to put it all behind me.

I was filling well enough to drive home, so I did. When arrived back at my house, we gathered in the living room. Sam was the first one to speak.

" Jesse, Riya," he started nervously, " I know this is rough on you guys, but Riya instead of you going into foster care or anything like that, Emily and I would love it if you would come stay in LaPush with us."

I started crying and smiling. I jumped up and into the arms of my very surprised older cousin.

"thank you so much Sammy," I sniffled, " I would love to!"

He patted my head and ssaid " good it's settled then"

It looks as if my dream of a fresh start was just fulfilled. I would finally get to go to the place that I lhad left my heart at. LaPush was my home, and I was glad that I would be returning back to it. I was kind of nervous about seeing everyone again. Like my ex boyfriend Riley Stewart, and my tormenters Jared Thail and Paul Lahote. Oh well i thought, time to put on your big girl panties.

That night, Jesse had to return to school, only with my promise to call him as soon as I got my new number. That night, it was decided that Jake, Em, and I would drive my Range Rover back to LaPush, while Sam, Emily, and Billy would fly back to LaPush the next day. We all retired to bed ready for the day ahead.

I woke up rejuvinated. I decided to let the boys sleep while I drove the guys, and emily, to the airport. When I returned, the boys had already packed everyhting from my room into my car along with their bags.

As I made to go upstairs to get my box filled with letters, piccctures, adn knick knacks Em grabbed me.

" already got the box" he whispered

I smiled at him and ushered the boys out of the house, locking the door, we were on our way to our roadtrip to home.

***AN: next chapter will be in Paulm pov about what was going on durin the funeral. thanks for reading and please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**PAUL POV**

I rolled out of my bed, and glanced at the alarm clock.

"shit, i'm gonna be late" I grumbled.

I went to my dresser, and dug through the drawer; finding a clean pair of cut offs, I slipped them on and ran downstairs. Yelling a goodbye to my mom, I shut the door, and was on my way to Sam's House. Even though he was currently in Tenessee attending his aunt's funeral the pack meeting was still to be held at his place. I looked up, and saw that I was almost there. Picking up my pace, I reached Sam's in all of about five minutes.

"Okay guys listen up," I said busting in the door, " The new patrol schedule is up. Leah can you cover the hours while we're at school?"

"pshh, yes I can handle it Paul," she said withdistaste.

I ground my teeth together and continued witht he new schedule.

"Jared and Collin from 4 to 8, me and Brady from 8 to 12, and Quil and Seth from 12 to 4. Everyone got that," I asked impatiently.

" Yes all mighty Beta," Leah Scoffed

"Look," i said through gritted teeth, " Sam left me in charge, so I could do without the fucking attitude Clearwater!"

I watched as Leah rolled her eyes and walked into the back yeard. She stepped behind a bush, and phased. I chose to ignore the bitch and turned around to face the rest of the pack.

"Okay guys, go to school."

EVeryone filed out of the house, and got into their cars, or trucks. I had walked here like the dumbass I am, so i hitched a ride with Jared.

" We pickin Kim up Bro?" I asked

He shook his head no and replied, " She had a doctors appointment so her mom is gonna bring her."

I nodded my head, and looked out the window. I couldn't help but think of what Sam had told me before he left.

**FLASHBACK**

_" Paul, Riya has nothing now. Her brother is to young toget custody of her so I am gonna offer for her to come back here and live with Emily and myself." he said_

_" but Sam," I started_

_"No buts Paul," Sam inturupted, " I am her cousin, hell I'm basically her brother, and I will not turn my back on my family. We will deal with the secret when the time comes."_

_"okay Sam," I replied in defeat_

**PRESENT**

To be honest with myself, the real reason that I didn't want her to come back was because we hated eachother. She was a gangly, oily haired kid who was a major bitch;because of this I tormented her constantly. Now that I was getting better at controlling my anger, I didn't want to relive the past. The thought hung in my mind as we pulled into the school parking lot. Getting out of the car, I heard the nasaly voice of my current fuck.

"Paulyyy," she droned on

"what's up Misty?" I asked a smirk on my face

Jared gave me a look of disgust, I just shrugged my shoulders and threw my arm around the girl. Yes, I was known as the school manwhore, but in reality I hadn't fucked nearly as many girls as people thought I had. Misty here was only the fourth person ever to experience the god that is Paul Lahote. I walked the girl to class, and then went to my locker. Throwing my backpack into it, I pulled out my math 3 book. Heading to class, I saw Quil and gave him a head nod.

First and second period went by so slow, that I couldn't stand it. It also didn't help that they were my two worst subjects. Finally, the lunch bell rang saving me from chemistry. I rushed out of the classroom, dodging Misty. That bitch was seriously starting to piss me off. She was way to clingy. I made it to the cafateria, and threw my bag down at the pack's normal table in the corner. I went to the line, and piled my plate as high with food as I could. Making my way back to the table, I ran in to Misty.

"baaby, " she cried, "why didn't you wait for me after 2nd period?"

"its over, you are way to clingy you skank" I replied, and walked away leaving her there with a stunned expresion on her face.

Taking my seat at the table, I looked around at the expressions of my friends.

"Paul that was an assshole thing to do to her. Just cause she's a skank doesn't mean she don't have feelings." Kim cried out

I nodded at her letting her know that I heard her, butt didn't reall care. I knew I was an asshole, but I had a reason to be. My dad left me and my mom when I was barely one, leaving my mom to bust her ass at her two jobs. I respected my mother, casue she raise me by herself. She even knew about the whole shape shifting thing, considering her grandfather had been on the counsil. Clearing my head of my mom, I went back to eating lunch.

The bell finally rang, saying that we needed to get back to class. I went to my music class, the only class I actually liked. We were having free play today, so I picked up a guitar and began to strum. Soon I was singing along; **( he sounds like the lead singer from Skillet)**

_Love of mine  
>Someday you will die<br>But I'll be close behind  
>I'll follow you into the dark<br>No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
>Just our hands clasped so tight<br>Waiting for the hint of the spark_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
>Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs<br>If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

_In catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule  
>I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black<br>And I held my tongue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love"  
>So I never went back<em>

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
>Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs<br>If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

_You and me  
>Have seen everything to see<br>From Bangkok to Calgary  
>And the soles of your shoes<br>Are all worn down, the time for sleep is now  
>But it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon<br>In the blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
>Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs<br>If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<br>And I'll follow you into the dark._

" that was good Mr. Lahote," the teacher Mr. Hanson said

"it was I will follow you into th dark by Death Cab for Cuties." I replied.

He nodded and walked off. Soon the bell rang; the rest of the day was boring as hell. I at throught the last four periods, and when the release bell rang, I ran to my locker, grabbed the books I would need, and headed home.

When I got home, there was noone there, seeing as how my mom was most likely at work. I did my homework, and ate some dinner. Then it was time for patrol. Patrol was hard; it tooke verything I had not to hurt the pup, he was to talkative and annoying. Finally the four hour patrol ended. I walked back home, and fell asleep. I didn't wake up, until I felt somebody shaking my shoulder. There in all his glory was my Alpha.

" Paul, why aren't you at school?" he asked

" I guess my alarm clock didn't go off." I replied

"okayy, well Riya said yes, she and Jake, and Embry are driving her car here, so they should be here in about three days." he said

I didn't reply, the news was so shocking to me that I was actually speechless, and that don't happen often. My rival was coming back. Great, I thought, this should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

I gripped my hands on the steering wheel and tried to focus on the road. I was going crazy from this trip back to LaPush. We had just hit the Washington border, and it made me happier than I thought. The trip had started out wonderfully, but about 7 hours in the boys got bored. So for the rest of the three day journey, they had been singing along to the radio at the top of their lungs, even if they didn't know the song. I was ready to throw them over the side of a mountain.

We had taken turns driving, so that we wouldn't have to stop for the night. The only times we stopped were for food, and for gas. Right now, I was just readdy to get home. I had a full tank of gas and only about 12 hours to go until I was on the rez. Em reached to turn the radio up, when I popped his hand.

"what the hell are you doing Call?" I spat out

"I like this song RiRi, so do you." he replied.

I turned it up, just to realize that it was I like it Like it LIke that by Hot Chelle Rae. I started blasting the music, and we all three busted out singing, I the only good one I might add.

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along  
>Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar<br>Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy  
>Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone<br>I wouldn't have it any other way  
>If you're with me let me hear you say<em>

_I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,<br>Oh, everybody  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<br>(I like it like that, I like it like that)_

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn  
>Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)<br>Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight  
>Call a taxi, pack the back seat<br>I wouldn't have it any other way  
>If you're with me let me hear you say<em>

_I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough<br>Oh, everybody,  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, like that  
>Oh oh oh oh, like that<br>Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

_Oh the homie brought the booze  
>I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back<br>We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn  
>Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on<br>And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home  
>In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone<br>You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack  
>And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like<em>

_I'm max faded at my grandma's house  
>And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch<br>I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that  
>Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks<br>Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar  
>I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar<br>You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt  
>With the seat back, playin in the back, like<em>

_I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough<br>Oh, everybody  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<br>[x2]_

_Oh oh oh oh like that  
>Oh oh oh oh like that...<br>Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that  
>I like it like that<em>

Now that one of my favorite songs had came on, I was in a much better mood. As I continued to drive, i began to sing along with the guys, and tried to have fun. We stopped in Seattle to use the bathroom, and Em said that he would drive the rest of the way. I was tired, so I happily agreed. I climbed into the backseat, and drifted off into dreamworld.

When I woke up, I was in a pair of sculpted arms.

" Where am I, " I asked not opening my eyes

"I'm takin you to you room hot stuff," said the voice

I knew that voice, ah shit it was Lahote, but I was tot ired to walk so I let him carryme, but was on alert. Before I knew it I was chucked into a bed, I landed on the bed with and umph.

I tore my eyes open, but by that time, all I was looking at was a closed door. I heard laughing coming from downstairs, followed by a slap and by Lahote yelling what the hell. Guess that ass got what he deserved. That's one thing I was sure of; karma is a bitch.

With that, I rolled over and snuggled into the blanket. It had been a long three days, and I was tired as crap.

**PAUL POV**

I know that throwing her on the bed had been an asshole thing to do, but that gave Call no right to hit me. I slammed him down on the floor, and broke the son of a bitch's nose without thinking twice. He got up, and went to Emily in the kitchen. I plopped down on the couch, and thought about what had just occured.

We all heard the car as it pulled into Sam's drive way. Great, I thought the bitch is back. Instead of her walking in with that ugly walk she had, she was carried in by Embry. AS I saw her my breathe hitched. She was fucking hot! She had the usual Quiluete complexion, and long wavy hair, black as a Raven. The gangly body, was replaced by a well built, lightly muscled one, with curves in all the right places. I was amazed; this would be the type of girl I tried to get with. This however was a different story. She was my Alpha's little cousin, and my personal hell. So when Sam had asked me to put her in her rrom, I chucked her ass in there. She was light enough.

When Sam rounded the corner, I knew I was in trouble.

"why the hell did you break Em's nose Paul?" Sam growled out

"he pissed me off." I replied, never breaking my gazed from the tv

"extra patrols for a month, and you are now Riya's personal tour guide at school." he retorted

A growl slipped through my lips, as I heard the second part. What the fuck had I gotten myself in to. I would have to do it, but that didn't mean I was gonna be nice to her. I turned the t.v off, and was almost to the door when I was called into the kitchen.

"yes Emily?" I asked

"we are having a breakfast for Riya tommorow," she started, " and you will be there Paul."

I nodded my head letting her know that I would be. I turned around and walked home. AS soon as I got there, I jumped in the shower. The water cleared my head, and relaxed my tense muscles. I hurridly washed, and then got out. Throwing on a pait of boxers, and some basketball shorts, I fell on my bed. Who knows, I said aloud, MAybe tommorow won't be to bad.


	6. Chapter 6

I rolled over, and realixed that I was in a bed, in an unknown house. Unlike most people, I didn't freak out; I knew that it was most likely Sam and Emily's house. My thoughts were confirmed when there was a light knock on the door.

"come in" I said

the door was opened, and Emily popped her head in.

"we're having a breakfast for you, so go ahead and get dressed," she said with a smile

I nodded, and she closed the door. I opened it back up, and to what I assumed was the bathroom. I ended up being wrong, this was Sam and Emily's room. I closed the door, and tried the next one. Yes, I though, as I saw the bathroom. I quickly went in and started the water. Slipping off my clothes, I stepped into the warm water. As it cascaded down my back, it washed away the stress form the three day long journey. I used the soap and shampoo that was in there, it was however guy's. At this point I didn't care though. I rinsed off, and got out wrapping a towel around me I stood looking in the mirror. I looked decent for having just woe up twenty minutes ago. Before I knew what was happening, the door was thrown open

" what the hell?" I screamed

I looked into the very red face of a boy about thirteen years old.

"sorry" he stuttered, " didn't know you were in here"

He shut the door, and I shuttered. Opening the door, and peeking into the hallway I didn't see anyone. I made a mad dash for my room. I threw the door open, and slammed it shut locking it behind me. I turned and jumped at the large figure lying on my bed. However, I relaxed once I realised that it was Em.

"you scared the shit outta me Call." I said

"sorry," he replied, " didn't mean to, you need to hurry though. Everyone's hungry."

I laughed and nodded as he exited the room. I went to my suitcase and pulled out a cute blue matching bra and underwear set. Over this I threw on dark skinny jeans, A white tank top, and my silver sparkly shirt. I paired this with my sparkly silver heels. I put on some mascara, and let my hair dry naturally wavy. Now that I was ready, I set off down stairs.

As soon as I hit the bottom step, I was stunned. In the living room, there were four very large guys that I didn't recognize, and one girl that looked like Leah Clearwater. I walked up to the girl, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to scowl at me.

"Leah?" I said

"yeah, nice going genius you ain't stupid." she spit out

" I see your still a bitch," I joked, " you honestly don't remember me? Riya, you helped me put syrup in Lahote's hair when I was in like first grade."

She gave me a smile, and then jumped up and gave me a hug. Everyone else in the room looked really surprised, but this to me was my normal LeeLee. We sat talking for a couple of minutes before Emily called us into the kitchen. She had made an enormous breakfast. I took a seat at the table between Leah, and Seth, though Seth definatley didn't look the same.

" Guys," Sam said, "this is Riya for those that don't rember her. She is going to be living here, and I want the utmost respect for her and her things."

Everyon nodded and before they could start talking, I inturupted.

"lemme try to see who I remember."

Starting with Sam and going clockwise I began naming

" Sammy, Emily, Jake, Quil,I don't know the little girl, Em, Thail, I don't know the girl, don't know you, kid that walked in on me this morning, Seth,me, and Leah. We are missing Lahote" I said distaste evindent in my voice.

Sam laughed, and pointed to the little girl, "that's Emily's niece Claire, that girl with glasses is Kim Cromweller Jared's girlfriend, those boys are Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller, and as for Paul I have no idea where the hell he is. He was told to be here."

I shrugged, and began to eat. Taking my example, everyone began to eat, and boy could they eat. It was actually kind of intriging. when I wa done, I excused myself from the table, and went into the living room and layed facedown on the couch. I felt a tap on my shoulder; i flipped over to see Jared Thail.

"what the fuck do you want Thail?" I hissed

" to apologize," he replied calmly, "I was wrong to torment you when we were little. Forgive me?"

I knew that he had really change into a better person, I could read people well.

"yea, I forgive you." I said in a huff.

He picked me up, and spun me around. When he put me down, I was kind of dizzy, so I removed my five inch heels. Without the heels I was only five foot five. I was of average size, but comparedd to the guys I was basically a midget. Jared looked down and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and marched up stairs. This was my first time seeing my room in daylight. It was a really pretty powder blue, with dark blue trimming. I smiled, because blue was my favorite color. I began to unpack my stuff. When I was done, I heard the fromt door slam, and Sam yelling.

"What the hell Paul? You were supposed to be here three hours ago!" he shouted.

"I know, My mom needed help, call her and ask her." he replied.

Instead of sticking around to see what would happe, I changed into sweats, a long sleeve thermal shirt, sunglasses and tennis shoes. I climbed out the window, and jumped of the roof. It was nothing after being a cheerleader for seven years. I ran for the only place I remembered how to get to, First Beach.

When I got there, I sat on a stray log. I had been there for about twenty minutes, just staring out at the waves, letting them relax me. I heard a crack in the woods, and turned to see a huge grey wolf. Leaving my sunglasses on, I panicked, until I remembered the legends, and how wolves were our protectors. It also helped that I was crazy about wolfs. The wolf looked at me, then took off. I shall name you Stormy I whisperd to him as he ran off into the woods.

**A/N: Shoutout to KiKi and Dark-Lelu for reviewing. Thanks guys it makes me want to write more. Lets see more reviews people, let me know what you think**

**-chey**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the log for a little while longe, before long, I decided to head back because it was getting so cold. On the walk home, Stormy kept popping into my head. It was crazy that there were wolves that large in LaPush, and that they came that close to people. I didn't mine wolves though, so they could share a house with me for all I care. I was walking up the steps, when I heard a loud crash followed by cursing that sounded like it belonged with a sailor. I ran through the door, and looked into the kitchen to see Lahote and Seth on the floor, Lahote covered in mashed potatos. I let a giggle slip through my lips, and froze instantly .

"Clearwater your dead! So are you Uley." he shouted trying to get up.

I took off up the stairs as fast as I could. I had barely made it to my room and locked the door when I heard Seth yelp in pain. Poor kid, I thought, before turning to my ipod dock and turning it on. A song blared through the speakers, I wasn't paying attention though because today was Sunday, and I would be going to school tommorow. I was going to be the new girl if no one remembered me, or I was going to get pity if everyone had heard about my mom. Worst of all, I was going to be around Lahote all day, there was no possible way I could dodge him with so little people. my mind went blank, as I heard a sof melodic tunn float threw the speakers, I let the rythm flow through me and began to sing along.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)

I spun on the last line, as Evanescence's voice faded off intot he darkness. I flopped on my bed; that was to me always a really good song. I glanced at the clock, and saw thta it was only 2 in the afternoon. I stayed in my sweats, and peeked my head out the door. The coast looked clear, so I tip toed down the stairs. I reached the floor, and walked into the living room. I only saw Em and Jake.

"pssst," i whispered getting there attention

"what," Jake whispered back

"is Lahote still here?" I asked

"nah," Jake said his voice retuning back to normal, " he's at work. You won't see him again till school tommorow."

"uhmm, " I started slowly, " who exactly is in what grade?"

"well Paul, Jared, and Kim are juniors; Em, Quil, and me are sophmores; and Seth, Collin and Brady are freshman. Aren't you a sophmore?" Jake said

"nopee," Em said popping the p, "she skipped a grade. She's a junior to."

I inwardly groaned, at the thought that I might get stuck in a class with Lahote. Jared I could deal with, and Kim seemed nice enough, but Lahote was still an ass, and I was still pissed at him for what he pulled. Throwing everything that happened in the past aside, I layed my head on Jake's lap, and tucked myself into a little ball. Em asked what I wanted to watch, and tossed me the remote. I put it on Say Yes To The Dress, and though they groaned, like the wonderful best friends that they are, they stayed and watched it with me. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up at three, and I was in my room.

**PAUL POV**

The morning had been very hectic. I woke up late, and I knew that Emily was gonna kill me for being late to HER breakfast. I quickly threw on a pair of baller shorts, and took off down the stairs. I was almost to the door when my mom stopped me.

" Paul I need your help for a minute. WE have to take this couch out, so when our new one gets here there is a place to put it." She said

"mom," I groaned, "I have a pack thing. A breakfast thing for Riya Uley, Sam's cousin."

She scoffed and gave me a look that said that can wait. I mentally kicked myself, and went and took the couch out back. When I was done, my mother proceeded to make me move around the entire house. By the time I was done with everything, and my mother dismissed me I was three hours late for the breakfast. I ran into the Uley's house to have my hide tore into by Sam and Emily. While they were yelling at me I heard a window open, and then a thud. They obviously hadn't heard it, as they were to busy yelling at me. I was sent on patrol early for punishment.

I was patrolling along the border, when I caught an amazing scent. It smelled like vanilla and Cherry Blossoms. I followed th scent, trying to see what hot girl it belonged to. I followed it all the way to first beach, where I saw Riya sitting on a log. She whipped around quickly, but I still couldn't see her haunting green eyes though. I didn't want her to get to close, so I took off running. As I was leaving I heard her whisper I shall name you Stormy. I sort of chuckled at this. All I knew was that my 'enemy' was even prettier than before. Not focusing on that, I finished up my patrol before going home, and passing out in my room, not looking foward to school the next day.

Before I knew it, my mom was knocking at my door.

"paul, get up it's time for school."

"I'm up," i groaned rolling out of bed.

I walked to my bathroom, and turned the water on. Stepping under the shower, I wsa woken up. I dried off, shaved and headed back to my room. Walking over to my ipod dock, I flipped it on. Monster by Skillet came blasting through the speakers. Head banging, I went to my closet and grabbed out a pair of dark wash jeans. pulling them on, I also threw on a white wife beater, and a black t-shirt. I put on black nikes, grabbed my bag and headed to my truck. Cranking it up, I was on my way to school. I got there about an hour early, to tutor some freshie in math, yea I was smart. When we were done, I stepped outside in time to see a hottie step out of a black range rover.

"TIme to get up Ri!" Sam shouthed through the door

I groaned, and threw a pillow at the door. I begrudingly rolled out of bed, and dashed towrd the bathroom. Turning the water on I stepped in, and lathered up with my bodywash and shampoo. This was what I needed Vanilla and Cherry Blossom. I smiled, and rinsed off. Touching up my legs with a razor, I hummed a new tune. When I was done in the shower, the mad dash to my room was made. I let my hair air dry wavy, as I pulled on undergarments; When I had those on, I walked to my drawer, and pulled out a pair of dark denim skinnies. I pulled out a brown longsleeve tee, and a matching scarf that had brown in the print. I pulled on fluffy socks, and my tan ugg boots. To finish the look off, I threw on some mascara and eyeliner, as well as a sparkly bown cocktail ring. I grabbed my purse, and my bookbag and wakled out the room.

Once downstairs, I ran into everyone, minus Paul.

"moring guys, " I said smiling and grabbing an apple to much on

I got various replies, and one fuck off which I knew to be from Jake, because he was not a morning person. I laughed, and aked how everyone was getting to school.

Jared was driving Kim, Seth, and Collin who was still half asleep.

"okay," I said, " I'll take Jake Em, Quil, and Brady then."

With the arangements made, we headed out the door. Jared left first, and I followed him, listening to the conversation, or lack thereof, from the boys. When we arrived at the tiny highschool, I parked next to Jared, and looked ahead while screaming at the boys to wake the hell up and get the fuck out my car. I saw Lahote walking out the door, looking sexy as hell.

I immediately scolded myself for thinkning of him like that. He was the enemy. Stepping out of my car, I wasn't nervous at all. I walked to the office, lead by Embry and got my schedule. We returned outside, by our cars, where all the guys were waiting. I was looking at my schedule, reading out my schedule, I found out that I had my first two classes with Lahote, and lunch with everybody, followed by music with Lahote, gym with Em and Jake, Quiluete with Jared and Quil, math with Kim, and then study hall with Seth, Em, Lahote, and Brady.

I was pissed that I had so many classes with Lahote, but I would grit my teeth and get threw it. The ball rang signaling the begining of the day, and I was suddenly terriefied.

**A/N: so thats chapter 7, if anyone thinks they have an idea of what happened bewtween Paul and Riya before she left, pm me and guess. Also leave a girl's name, and if your right the name you choose will be Riya's first friend outside the pack:) review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Embry stuck by my side as we walked throught the double doors that led into the highschool. I was extremely nervous so when he put his hand on my shoulder, I jumped three feet in the air.

"dang RiRi," he said

I let out a nervous giggle, "my bad Em just nervous for the day."

"its okay," he replied, "I don't see Paul anywhere so how about I show you where your first class is?"

"okay, let's go then." I said.

He took my by my hand, and started leading me down the hallways. AFter some twists and turns we stopped in front of an open door. Peering into it, I saw a young looking teacher sitting at her desk, while the class chatted.

"you gonna be okay?" Em asked taking in my fidgeting, and nervous glances

"yea," I stated, "Hopefully Lahote will leave me alone, and not try to put me through living hell for once."

Em let out a sigh, and gave me a hug.

"remember Ri, I'm a text away if you need me."

I nodded my head, and turned to enter the clasroom. It got silent for about half a second, and then the kids started whispering. I caught my name, along with Embry's and some of the other guys'. Hearing the new commotion the teacher glanced up.

"Oh my," she fretted, " You must be Riya Uley. I'm ms LaFrank, it's lovely to meet you. You can just take that seat in the back left corner."

I surpressed an eyeroll as I turned to walk to my seat. I threw my stuff on the ground beside my desk, and took my seat. No sooner had I sat down di the girl in front of me turn around.

"hi, my name's Kara" she said.

"I'm Riya," I answered looking at her,

She looked like a pale face with an amazing tan. She had long light brown hair, and grey eyes that could freeze you in place. She was about my height and build.

"I know who you are, " she continued, " it's nice to meet you if you need anything just let me know."

I nodded at her. She seemed nice enough, and her eyes held that she was sincere.

"Thanks," I said, " I used to liver here, but everything and everyone seems so different now that I'm older."

She was about to answer when the teacher stoood up to stand at the front of the room.

"Okay class, I know that many of you don't wan to hear this but we are going to begin a project today. Organize yoursleves into groups of three, and then I will tell you more about the project. I looked around the clasroom suddenly afraid when everyone seemed ot have groups already. Just as I was about to have an official freak out Kara tapped my shoulder.

"how about me you, and when he decides to show the big dummy be in a group" she asked.

I looked at the empty desk to the left of me wandering who could sit there, when I realized Lahote wasn't there. I internally cussed, but I wasn't going to risk having to work by myself.

I gritted my teeth, "sure ,that'd be great."

Once everyone was in groups, began to speak again.

" Okay, so we have been reading about the past, and important people in it. We are just a tad bit ahead of the other classes, so I thought that we could have a little bit of fun for now. Traditions, adn the past are very important to the tribe, so I want each group to pick a famous person from the history of the tribe, and research his or her life. I then want a five minute presentation. No reports or anything like that; I want this to be creative guys, and only one group can do Taha Aki and that group is going to be drawn out of a hat tommorow. We have about five minutes left, so write your group down on a piece of paper and put it on my desk as you leave."

I turned around to glance at Kara to see a frown on her face.

"what's wrong Kara?" I asked

"I'm only half quiluete, and I didn't grow up hearing the legends. My mom was the quiluete one, and she died when I was young." she replied

"That's okay, " I reassured her, " I know all the legends, and so does Lahote. We will ace this project. Do you want to do Taha Aki, or his wife that sacraficed herself to save him?"

"The wife, definately the wife. She must have been badass." Sh said thoughtful.

I laughed, and ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook writing down our three names, I also scribbled the third wife at the bottom of the paper. Just as I was finished, the bell rang; collecting my things I handed in the paper.

"riya, what class do you have next?" Kara asked

"chemistry," I replied with a smile.

"me to," Kara squealed," come on I'll take you."

I followed, or was mostly drug, behind Kara, to the next hall over. Passing by Em I shot him a peace sign, and continued on to class. When we arrived, I was rather surprised to see a young man standing at the front of the room.

"whose that?" I whispered to Kara sa she pulled me to the back of the room.

"that's the teacher, Mr. Madden. He's a hottie I know. I have a lab partner, but sit here" she said pushing me into a seat that was across the aisle from her.

Following her directions, I sat. I had taken out my binder when I felt a presence besinde me in the aisle. I looked up to see mr hottie himself.

"I take it your Riya, " he said with an amused smirk pulling at his lips, " and I see you have met the resident troublemaker."

"Yes sir, I am Riya, and if your talking about Kara, then definately."

He laughed, and then put some papers on my desk, as well as a periodic table.

"those are what you'll need, but seeing that you were in AP before you move, you should be fine in here."

With that he walked off. ilooked at the seat that had remained empty even after the bell rang. _Maybe he don't sit there_ I thought to myself.

Chemistry Class flew by quickly, and it was so easy that I wanted to laugh. Kara and I had made out way to the Cafateria, and she looked at me.

" I don't want it to seem like I'm abandoning you but I have lunch detention." she blurted out.

"it's fine, my friends have this lunch to," I said pointing to Jake and Em wlking toward us.

"hall moniters on steroids and their sexiness," I heard her mutter before she waved goodbye saying that she would see me in gym.

I laughed at her strange behavior, and turned back around coming face to chest with Jake.

"Okay Black," I groaned, " I love you and all, hell your basically family, but what the fuck have I told you about personal space!"

He laughed, and threw his arm over my shoulder. "sorry Ri I forget easily,"

Gonna forget when I chop your dick of I muttered under my breathe. Jake froze and covered his privates as if he had heard me. That was impossible though right?

Shaking the incident off, I walked into the Cafe followed by Jake and Em. I walked into the line,and got my food. Moving to the table that Quuil, JAred and Kim already sat at I joined in the conversation.

"How has your first day been so far?" Jared asked.

" I already have a project, which I am grouped with Paul for! And I have four pages of chemistry homework; the day hasn't realy begun yet!" I said an annoyance to my voice.

Jared looked at me sypathetically , " It'll get better, or at least it should. Just hang in there."

By this time everyone had joined the table.

"anyone know where Paul is?" Seth asked

Everyoe shook their heads no and went back to eating. Embry, Jake, and Quil were the first ones done. They got up, with hugs to me saying that they had a project of their own ot finish before next period. I laughed and rolled my eyes. _Damn procrastinators_ I swore silently.

Before long, the bell rang and I had to go to the one class I was actually looking foward to; specially since Lahot wasn't here. After asking me if I needed help finding my next class, and my answer of no i'm a big girl everyone filed out. I wen tdown the hall toward the door that had music notes surrounding it that Ihad seen this morning. The bell rang as I left the cafateria. I shrugged my shoulders not really caring though. I had just stepped onto the hallway that housed the music room when I heard someone wolf whistle. I turned around to see a boy that was taller thatn me, but at least a foot shorter than the pack. He had short hair messily done, and dark brown eyes. Definately not my type I thought. I went to walke away but that wasn't about to happen.

"Hey," the boy said, " your the new girl Uley right? I'm Mitch." he said not giving me a chance to answer his question.

"And I ain't interested." I replied turning around again.

I had gottne a few feet before he tugged on my arm.

"What you don't think I'm good enough for you? Stuck up on the Hall moniters on steroids I see. We just gotta break you in Baby Doll."

I looked at the hand that was holding my wrist in a firm grip. It then registered what he had called me.

"You might wanna rethink that kid." I said through gritted teeth, "or things might turn ugly."

He sneered at my threat, and said something but I was to focused on the sound of the door I had just heard.

Before I knew it, Mitch backhanded me. "Listen to me when I'm talkin to you Baby Girl."

I had had enough. I pulled my other hand back, and let loose. I had landed three solid punches to his nose and jaw before he grabbed my other hand. I then spat in his face. That pissed him off.

"your gonna regret that." he hissed

Just as he was about to punch me back I heard a voice that I was for once happy as hell to hear.

"what the hell do you think your doin Daniels?" Lahot hissed through his teeth

"this bitch has got it coming to her Paul look what she did to my face." Mitch said looking at Paul

" I don't think so, she's a friend of mine, let her loose." Was Lahote's reply

Mitch didn't listen, and after about five seconds, I felt his hold fly off of me, and I looked up to see La-Paul punch him in the stomach several time.

"Now look Daniels," He growled, " She is a friend of MINE. Leave her alone don't let me or one of my guys catch you doin so much as lookin at her! Dnyou best believe if you tell anyone about this right here that imma make a house visit with Jared. Got me?"

Mitch didn't say anything, just nodded, the secod that Paul turned his back to him the kid took off like a bat outta hell. La- Paul walked up to me pulling me up from where I had let my self drop. I kept my eyes trained on his black Nikes.

"did he hurt you?" L-Paul asked

"he slapped me, but I'm fine" I whispered.

Paul gently placed his finger under my chin and made me look up. He glanced at my lip which was slightly swolled, and surprised me by running his finger over it. He then looked at my eyes and froze. He lokoed at me as if I was holding him here, with love and adoaration that I couldn't explain. He then surprised me by gently kissing me swollen lip. I oushed him back , and took off toward the bathroom. When I was there, I ran to a stall threw the toilet seat down and let the tears flow freely. my mind traveled back ot the day thatI had left.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was on First Beach sitting in the sand. We had about an hour till we left, and I had already said all my goodbyes, except for Paul. True we tortured eachother, but it was a game to us. Deep down we both new that we liked each other it was obvious to us. THa didn't stop the torment though. PAul pulling Jared Thail into it, and me pulling Em into it. i was lost int the countless number of mean things we did to eachother. He put glue on my pencil, so I put honey in his hair. I was thinking of the pissed off look of rage he had given me when I felt someone sit beside me. I looked over and was shocked ot see Paul.. He was gorgeous. He was a tad on the scrawny side, with long lucious black hair that fell to his shoulders His best feature was his eyes though. he had light brown eyes, with golden specks in them that flashed when he got angry._

_" So," he said, "you're really leaving Uley?"_

_"yea,I don't want to but my Mom is making us." I said sadly._

_"Look Riya," he stammered, "I don't know how to say it, but I've always like you that's why I'm so mean to you."_

_I was shell shocked; Ididn;t say anything, so Paul leaned over and kissed me. My first kiss at the age of ten. I was so happy that I kissed him back. _

_It was then that he pushed me down in the sand, and kicjed it all over me._

_"I can't beleive I liked you, and you fell for it!" He said meanly, I flach in his eyes however proved he really had meant what he said earlier. I felt the tears start to leak out on their own accord, I hated people seeing me cry. I jumped up, adn ran to the one place Iwould always be accepted;Em's house. I had ran up, to see him, Quil, and jake together looking solemn. They saw me crying adn instantly came over to me. Isat adn cried for two hours before my mom came to get me._

_**PRESENT**_

I was pulled back to reality when I heard the door open, and close quickly.

"pstt, is Riay Uley in here?" I heard the voice of my bestfriend Embry Call

I ran out of my stall, and leaped into the arms of my bestfriend.

"what happened RiRi?" he asked

I quickly spilled he entire story of Mitch Danies, and about everything that had happened with Paul, even the strange look.

"alrite chickie day" he said, "here's what we are gonna do; you're gonna finish the day then we are gonna go to your house adn have a junkfood adn movie night. Maybe Sam will let us skip tommorow if he thinks your sick."

I dried my tears and nodded. We walked out of the bathroom, and he walked me to my music class. I braced myself, and went in. Lahot was nowhere to be seen, so I went in. There were introductions, and the rest of the day passed by quickly. When the last bell rang I all but ran to my car. The boys were already there, so I burned rubber out of the parking lot adn to my house. We made it in a record five minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into my house, followed by the boys.

"hey guys how was school?" Emily asked

The guys all shouted out that they had amazing days. While I said fine in a monotone voice. She glanced at me with a concerned lookon her face that I chose to ignore. Instead, I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper. I shut the fidge door and went to sit at the counter. No sooner had I sat in the chair, than I heard Emily trying to talk to me.

"so what happened at school today Riya?" she asked

" Nothing happened Emily, honest," I said, "I'm just really tired."

Emily looked at me suspiciously for a moment but then went back to cooking dinner. I hopped off the chair and went into the living room. Jake, Em, Quil, Jared, and Kim were all sprawled out watching Jersey Shore. I flopped myself onto Embry's lap and snuggled in. He glanced down, saw that it was me and ruffled my hair. I groaned and went to fixing my hair; once my hair wa finally fixed i slapped Em on the hand.

" Bad Doggy."

"real funny RiRi." he replied.

I was about to reply when the door banged open. Everyone looked toward the sound, Emily coming out of the kitchen, to see Sam, Brady, Collin, and Seth walking in the door. I let out a silent sigh of relief at the fact that Paul had not shown up yet. What he had done at school had upset me greatly. After all, he tortured me from the time I was born until i was ten; Ididn't let the kiss to day cloud my judgement, because he was known, espeacially when it came to me, to play tricks with your emotions. I couldn't however, get th elook that had been in his eyes out of my head. It was the same look Sam gave Emily everyday. I was just getting more and more confused. Pulling me out of my depressing thoughts, Emily called out that it was time for dinner. Gathering around the table, the conversation was pretty much normal. After dinner was done, I went up stairs to get ready for bed.

I went to the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I took off my clothes, and stepped under the cascade of warm water that was flowing through the shower head. The water was relaxing, and it helped soothe the pain of earlier today. I finished my shower, and stepped out. Wrapping myself and my hair into fluffy towels I peeked out the door; the hallway was empty so I took of to my room. I went in and shut adn locked the door behind me. Going over to my drawer, I put on underwear, and a sports bra. I then threw on black plaid pajama pants, a red and white tank top and red house boots. Brushing my hair out I threw it up into a ponytail with my bangs in my face. Now that I was dressed I contemlated doing my schoolwork, but decided against it. I was going to get a drink and then go to bed.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I had made it to the fridge, and gotten my Dr. Pepper out when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, to see Paul leaning against the counter.

"Ri," he started

"Paul," I said, " don't. You did this to me last time adn I can't be hurt again. My heart can't handle it."

"I'm not trying to hurt you. You don't have to listen to me, but atleast come to the bonfire friday please." He whispered.

I nodded my head, and on the way out I pecked him on the arm. I continued upstairs, with Paul heavy on my heart. I got in the room and turned my ipod on Christina Grimmie. Laying in bed staring up at the ceiling I fell asleep anxious for school and the bonfire tommorow.

**A/N:**

**So this is a filler, all the action will happen next chapte. Sorry it's so short, and for the long wait. School has been kicking my buttt. I would update another time this week but I have four tests, so I promise I will update this weekend. BTW I got my belly button peirced i'm happy lol, well don't let that little button fill unwanted, so tap that;)**

**-chey**


	10. Chapter 10

I begrudingly woke up the next morning, so that I could get ready for school that day. I climbed out of bed, and walked slowly to the bathroom. Turning on the water, and stepping into the shower, I felt all the memories from yesterday flood back into my system. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes, and I tried unsuccessfully to hold them in. As the tears spilled over my eyes, I remained silent. When I felt as if I couldn't cry anymore I finished washing off in the now cold water. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me, and took a glance in the mirror; luckily my eyes weren't puffy and you couldn't tell that I had been crying. Thanking God that at least one good thing had happened today I went to my room. Going through the tons of undergarments I had in my drawer, I picked my red orange set. slipping them on I walked slowly to my closet. Deciding that I wanted to look cute but casual I started deeply concentrating on my wardrobe, that is until my phone went off

_Hey sis, just checking up on you. Srry for the long time classes are crazy luv u- JR_

I pressed reply, and typed as fast as I could without breaking my buttons.

_Jesse, things are good here, Paul likes me still though:/ tell you more later. Are you coming down for thanksgiving in a couple of months? anyway gtg ily2- Ri_

Just hearing from my brother made my day a little bit better. I skipped over to my closet and stared inside, finally spotting what I was looking for I snatched it up. It was realatively warm and sunny today, so I wore a pair of jean shorts and my green and black element shirt. I threw on some green socks, and my black vans. I threw my hair up in a side pony tail, and didn't bother with my makeup. I grabbed my bag, and went downstairs to face the music.

"Feeling better are we?" Sammy joked

"yea," I replied, "just a little bit, I'm gonna be okay though."

He pulled me into a hug, and then I looked to the table; the guys were all here piggin out on the pancakes that Emily had made for dinner. They all had plates piled high with food, and I had to stifle a giggle. i went to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice; finding my thermos, I filled it with orange juice and screwed the lid on.

"okay, I'm leaving for school so anyone riding with my hurry up and let's go." I said authority ringing in my voice. I saw that Em was about to stand up with the pancakes that he had left.

"and no food in the Rover." I added just for good measure. I gave Emily a hug, and kissed her on the cheek, then with a final bye to Sammy I was out the door. I went over and unlocked my car, hopping into the driver's seat I waited for some of the guys to come out. I watched in the rear view as Em, Jake, and Quil came out the house. However when I saw Paul walk out behind them I was shocked. Paul, instead of getting in, walked over to my window. I rolled it down but still faced the front.

"Can I catch a ride with you today? The truck is in the shop." he said scratching his head.

Instead of saying the smartass remark that flew to my head automatically I gritted my teeth and nodded my head. He got into the back , and we were on the way to school.

We got to the school and I parked in what had quickly became my spot. Everyone got out and stood aorund the car waiting for Jared to get here. It was about ten minutes before he got here, with Kim, Brady, and Collin in tow. When Jared got out the car he looked pissed, so I took it that the younger ones had been giving him and Kim a hard time.

" Okay kiddies," I said looking at the younger boys of the group, " go to class before Jared murders you." They all looked scared and took off. Jard laughed and fist pounded my hand. I laughed and waved to everybody saying that I would see them later. I had been walking throught the halls and almost made it to my locker when Kara gabbed my bag.

"What the fuck Kara," I said out of surprise

"sorry," she replied, " but there is a hot boy looking for you and girll, for a half breed he is cuteee!"

I thought about what she had just said and realized that she must be talking about Rley. I internally cursed. grabbing Kara's hand and walking straight past my locker I hurried to first period. To my surprise Paul was already sitting in his desk. Not to my surprise a bimbo was walking to ward him. I sat in my desk, just as SHE sat on his.

" So Pauly, how you been. We ain't talked in a while." she said.

I peeked a sideways glance at Paul, and he looked like he was gonna puke. I had seen this loko when we were kids. It was when he was physically grossed out at someone. I owed him for the Danies thing so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Hey skankazoid, he doesn't want you so save yourself the embarresment and get lost before you get your feelings hurt." I said.

She looked like she was going to retaliate, but then she thought better of it and walked away. Paul was looking at me in absolute amazement.

"what'd you do that for?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes before answering him, "Don't think I like you. We are even now for the Daniels thing."

Just th ethought of that whole situation made me shiver. The bell rang, and the teacher called us to order. The entire day was spent working on the projet, where the conversation stayed to the legend. Second period past much th esame as first, except we had homework. Three pages to be exact; adn to think I like Madden, ick. I made it to lunch alive, and waved to Kara as she walked ot lunch detention. I met up with Jake and Em and we walked in together. They went to go get food, and a Dr. Pepper for me and I went to sit at the table. I was sitting by myself whe I saw a shadow come over the table. I slowly turned around ot see Riley Stewart.

"What RiRi I don't get a hug?" he asked

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, " hell no, now no offense, but I've heard all about you since I left and you interest me none, so please leave."

He looked down, and raised his hand as if to hit me when a tray was slammed down.

"she said .." Paul growled

wait growled? what the hell? I shook it out of my head as Riley walked off.

" Thanks Paul," I said this time my voice sincere

"no problem Little Uley." he replied

I raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject. Soon all the guys and Kim were sitting at the table talking about stupid stuff. Lunch didn't last long enough, and it was soon third period. Paul stood up and looked at me.

"wanna walk to class with me?" he asked

I didn't really want to be alone with him, but I trusted him more than Daniels and Riley so I nodded. I got up and we walked to music class in silence. When we got there, Mr. Hanson said that today we would sing for a grade. Several kids went, and then it was my turn. I walked over to the piano and sat down. Once I had everyone's attention I cleared my throat.

"I'm gonna sing Chasing Pavements by Adele."

I started playing and soon I got lost in my music.

I've made up my mind,  
>Don't need to think it over<br>If I'm wrong, I am right  
>Don't need to look no further,<br>This ain't lust  
>I know this is love<br>But, if I tell the world  
>I'll never say enough<br>'cause it was not said to you  
>And that's exactly what I need to do<br>If I end up with you

_[Chorus]_  
>Should I give up,<br>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?  
>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there  
>Should I give up,<br>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere<p>

I build myself up  
>And fly around in circles<br>Waitin' as my heart drops  
>And my back begins to tingle<br>Finally, could this be it

_[Chorus]_  
>Or should I give up<br>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there

Should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
>Should I just keep on chasin' pavements<br>Ohh oh

_[Chorus x2]_

When I was done singing, everyone applauded Paul looked mesmerized, and I was saved by the bell. I gathered my stuff quickly, but not quickly enough. Paul caught my arm gently.

" That was beautifil, about anyone in particular?" he asked

"doesn't matter." i answered.

The rest of the day moved by quickly. A mile in gym, translations in Quiluete, hell in mat, and Embry and I shooting Seth and Brady with spitballs. When the school day was finally done, we loaded up the cars and went back to Sam and Emily's. As they all made ready for the bonfire, I was told I couldn't help so I went and took a much needed nap. Before I knew it I was being gently shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Jake.

" wake up Ri, you need to get up and change it's cold now and the bonfire is in thirty." he said

I patted his head and shooed him oput the door. With him gone, I grabbed dark skininies, my black ugg boots, a purple shirt, and a purple and black scarf. I slipped on my black peacoat and was ready to go.

Jake and I walked to First Beach together, and when we got there the blue fire was already blazing. Everyone was eating, so I went and fixed myself a hamburger. spotting a seat by Embry, I went and sat in it, event hough Paul was on the other side of it. After some fun and watching the boys eat five times their wait, Uncle Billy called everyone's attention for the legends. I had loved the legends since I was little, that's why I loved wolves so much. I sat stock still and listened. I felt Paul staring at me the entire time Uncle Billy was telling me the legends. When he was done all went back to normal.

"hey Riya," Paul said hopefully, " will you go for a walk with me?"

I was doubtful but after a nod from Sammy I agreed. We walked up the beach a little ways, and sat on a bif boulder,

"So, you still like the legends?" Paul asked

"yea," I replied, "they're amazing."

"okay," he started slowly, "what would you say if I told you they were true?"

"I don't know Paul, why?" I asked suddenly worried about his sanity

"becasue they are true Riya, The guys and I turn into wolves." Paul said softly

**Cliffhanger lol, thanks for reading and being patient guys:) Let me know what yall think of it so far. I appriciate feedback good or bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at Paul as if he had grown a second head. The only thing that I could see in his face was worry.

"are you fuckin serious Lahote! Just when I was actually gonna give liking you a chance you have to blow it with this major pile of bullshit?" I screamed out

I went to stand up, but Paul grabbed my arm, " Just let me show you, and then you can decide if you wanna go."

I looked at him and barked out a reply, " two minutes."

He quickly unbuttoned his pants, and let them drop to the ground. I was never the shy one so I sat there and took in his parts. They were impressive to say the least. I got freaked out as I saw termbles going through Paul, and before long he was shaking so fast that he was a blur. I let out a shout as Paul turned into a large silver wolf. I let out a shakey breathe that I wasn't aware I had been holding in. Wolf Paul was Stormy; the big lovable wolf that I had opened up to. My cheeks ent red and my voice wa barely a whisper.

"change back Paul, I'm sorry I doubted you."

I watched as the beautiful wolf changed back into the man that confused me so much. He slipped his shorts back on and came and took a seat beside me on the ground. It was silent for a moment, until I broke it.

" I'm really sorry Paul, you've just lied ot me so much and have been so mean to me that I didn't know if I could believe you or not." I whispered

"I know I've hurt you," Paul started out quietly, " I know I don't deserve a chance, but you said earlier that you were planning on giving me a chance, and I still want it but first I have one more thing to tell you, this involves you."

I was in deep thought, because if the legend of Taha Aki was real, did that mean the Third Wife legend was real to? Paul said it had involved me, and that was what popped to mind.

"Am I your imprint Paul?" I asked somewhat afraid that the answer would be no

"yes, and I 'm so glad it was you, but I won't blame you if you don't want to be with me after everything that happened between us." He replied.

Deep down I knew that he was right. He had caused so much pain in my heart and life throughout the years, but since I had moved back he just wanted to protesct me, and I knew that I wanted to be with him. Instead of justifying his words with an answer I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. To say the kiss was amazing would have been an understatement. I literally saw fireworks. When we pulled apart Paul looked at me surprised.

"does this mean we're together?" he asked, " will you be my girlfriend?"

I let out a chuckle, " yes and yes.

He stood up and pulled me to him; he kissed me once more, and then pulled away. Grabbing my hand we went back in the direction that I assumed was back to the bonfire. I ended up being right. We got back to the pack, and everyone looked at our hand joined.

" I take it things went well?" Sam asked

I nodded in agreement and snuggled into my wolf. I must have fallen asleep, becaue I woke up in bed with Paul lying next to me. I looked down at him an couldn't help but finally feel at home.

**A/N:**

**I know it's short, and i'm sorry for that:) I am technically supposed to be doing math homwork but that's ick so I did this instead. Hit that button and let me know what you think shout out to Dark- Lelu and WerewolfGirl316 thanks for reviewing guys it was the kick in the but Ineeded ot write:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Dark-Lelu and SoulToSqueeze for their awesome reviews:) Yall are awesome and check out sins of the father its amazing3**

I didn't want to get out of bed, but glancing at the alarm clock I knew that I had to. It was Saturday, but that didn't mean it was a lazy day. Saturdays had been my cleaning day for as long as I can remember. It was just a habit that was drilled into my head, and habits die hard. I decided to let Paul sleep, and I wiggled my way out of his arms. He mumbled, but didn't get up. I chuckled quietly and walked downstairs; walking into the kitchen I found Emily cooking breakfast.

"Is the pack coming over for breakfast?" I asked curiously

"yea," she replied, " I don't get a free morning, except for Sundays."

I walked over to where she was standing and began to help her cook, with two pairs of hands instead of one things went by alot quicker. As we were sitting the plates on the table, the backdoor opened. The pack filed in along with the imprints; hearing the noise, Paul and Sam both came running down the stairs in just sweats. I giggled at Paul's bed head, and hearing me he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"what are you laughing at Shortie," he growled in my ear

"you," I said not afraid of him at all

He kissed my cheek and walked to sit down with the rest of the pack. Emily and I followed them to the table and all the girls fixed their plates; not seconds later the guys attacked.

After everyone was finished with breakfast I stood up and cleared my throats; seeing that I had everyone's attention I started speaking.

" Okay, so as everyone knows, it is Saturday. Well Saturdays have been my cleaning day for a while now so today this house is off limits to everyone that doesn't live here, excluding PAul of course."

Everyone groaned, but they got up without much of a fight. Kissing Emily on the cheek on the way out they made their way home. When everyone but Emily, Sam, and Paul had left I smiled.

"The trainers at Pet Smart did wonderful, they all listen so well," I said jokingly

They all let out laughs, as Sam and Emily went to their room, and I handed Paul an apron and gloves.

"what are these for?" he asked with a look of bewilderment on his face

" you are cleaning with me," I said smiling.

_**4 hours later**_

I appraised the kitchen, and found that it was up to standards. Paul and I had already cleaned the rest of downstairs, and the bathroom upstairs I had even done all the laundry, excluding my own.. Now all that was left was my room and I would do that by myself, after all there was no need for Paul to see all of my unmentionables. I laughed, as I heard Paul let out a sigh of relief that he was done.

"okay Paul while I do my room I need you to fold the last load of laundry for me." I said

" do I have to?" he groaned out

" Listen here Lahote," I started but was inturupted when Paul put his hand over my mouth.

"I'm getting right on that laundry," he said, a scowl on his face.

Smiling at what an amazing guy I had, I went upstairs to do my room.

After another hour and a half, my room was done, as were my clothes. I plopped down on the couch, and laid my head in Paul's lap

"we did good babe." he said

"yes we did" was my reply before I drifted off into lala land.

I was woken up by a very loud banging sound, I jumped up suddenly nervous to what had just happened. Taking off into the kitchen like a bat out of hell, I was stunned at the sight I saw. There was Jake, looking at the bowl he had just dropped on my clean floor. There was glass everywhere. I gave Jake the death glare, which caused Paul to take a step away from me.

"Jacob Ephriam Black, you will clean up every single peice of glass, and sweep the floor. I don't care if you have to get on your hands and knees. PAul and I spent the last five and a half hours cleaning this house and it wasn't so it could get messed up again." I growled out.

"yes all mighty Alpha." Jake said in sarcasm

I flipped himt the finger, and went upstairs. Grabbing a towel out of the cabinet, I let out and umph as I ran into paul's chest.

"go back down stairs and watch Jake please," I said, "I'm just gonna run though the shower."

Paul nodded and stooped down to give me a quick peck on the lips. My heart rate picked up and as he pulled away Paul had his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

Running the water, I stepped under it. It immediatly began to relax me as it washed the days stress away. I used more of my vanilla bodywash than usual, but I deserved it. As I was rinsing off, my mind wandered off to Paul.

We hadn't been together but for a day, and I already felt better. True that at first I thought that the spirits had a cruel sense of humor, but know I could see why we were meant to be. We had both been through hard times in our life, and we both let our tempers fly. We completed eachother, two halves to a whole and I was perfectly okay with that. I knew of his playboy ways, but if those girls thought they still had him, they had another thing coming. I came back to reality as I turned off the water and stepped out. Drying off an wrapping up in a huge towel, I made my way back to my room. I put lotion on, as well as underwear and a bra. Going to my closet, I grabbed jeans, and an old volleyball tee, that said 'Ya dig' on the back. I threw these on, and put on socks and my black nikes. Throwing my hair into a bun I walked downstairs.

"feel any better Loca?" Embry asked

I nodded my head, and took in everyone in the living room.

"what's going on?" I asked confused as to why everyone was just waiting

"we are gonna go out to eat at the Chinese Buffet," Paul said, " and we were just waiting for you." I smiled, becasue chinese was my favorite food, and we all piled into the cars and were on our way.

We arrived, and there were no problems. The imprints went to the buffet twice, I went to the buffet five times, I have a healthy appetite. However, the wolves beat me, with a record of fifteen trips to the buffet. They had eaten almost all the food in the restraunt, and the owner made us aware of this when he kindly asked us to leave. Knowing that this was normal, we all laughed and happily obliged the elderly man's request. We all went back to Sammy's or well my house, and had a huge movie night. The entire night I couldn't pull myself from Paul's side. I could definately get used to this I thought.

__**MONDAY**_

I got up Monday with a groan. I was stil on a sugar hangover fromt the weekend. I ran for the shower, and hurried through my normal routine. Thinking of the weekend that had been so fun. The movie night had ended well, everyone crashed in the living room and had a giant sleepover. Sunday though, that was a different story. Embry bet me a hundred bucks that he could eat more sour punch straws than me, lets just say my piggy bank was now feasting on Mr. Ben Franklin. I groaned as I turned off the water. I climbed out the shower and walked to my room. Throwing on my undergarments, I chose my outfit carefully. I picked black leggings, black ugg boots, and a blue and black striped dress that fell mid thigh. I put on little makeup and let my hair dry wavy. Grabbing my bags I ran downstairs. The whole gang was here, and I threw my keys to Embry. He gave me a wierd look in return.

"Paul is picking me up, you can drive the Rover." I said

No sooner had the words left my mouth than Paul came in.

" you ready babe?" he asked glancing at me.

I nodded my head and walked out the door pulling him after me. We got to his truck and I gave him a kiss. He opened the door for me and I climbed up. He went around to the driver's side and got in. The ride to school was taken in comfortable silence, with TIm McGraw in the background. As we pulled up to the school, a thought hit me, _Oh shit this is the first day as Paul Lahote's girlfriend._

**A/N**

**Thanks to an eye appointment this was able to happen:) From now on, th story will be skipping ahead, basically meaning no more day by day. Just to busy for that. It's no where near finished, but I already have a sequel in mind:) R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**6 months later**

I woke up to the snoring of Paul who was laying next to me in bed. He looked so peacefull, that I didn't want to wake him up. I wiggled out of his arms, and put a pillow in my place. Walking down the stairs, I walked into the kitchen to find a not e from Sam and Emily.

_Went to Seattle for the day, if you go anywhere lock the door, the pack knows where the extra key is. Have fun, and don't forget the first day of school is tommorow! Money is in the top drawer for more clothes. Love you_

_-Sammy and Emily_

I smiled , and balled the note up; grabbing cereal from the cabinet and milk from the fridge, I fixed myself some Trix. Sitting at the island, I began to think about everything that had happened since PAul and I had started dating.

The first day that we had went back to school, we recieved dirty looks, and had a run in with some of his whores. Either he or I had promptly told them off, and it made us stronger than ever. After that day most people had accepted us datiing, and those that didn't weren'y stupid enough to say anything to us. The school year ended, and we had our annual end of the year bonfire. Everyone came out to it, and we stayed ont he beach until the next morning. That was the night that Kim and Jared snuck off to 'talk'. IT was funny, because apperantly PAul and the rest of the guys could hear them and it scarred Brady and Collin for life.

Since the bonfire, I spent my days between hangin out with the pack, PAul, and Kara. It had been one of the best summer's of my life,because Paul had basically been living over here; but there was one thing that had been bothering me. My brother hadn't called or texted since he had asked me how I was doing here. I tried to let it go, but it was very hard to. I was brought out of my reminiscing by the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. I looked up to see a messy haired PAul enter the kitchen.

"Morning Babe, what are we doint today?" Paul asked

"well," I answered, "Since tommorow is the first day of school, I thought we could go to Port Angeles and do some shopping?"

"Yea, that sounds good. I have to go get my money from my mom, and then we can go." he replied

"that sounds good, but I need a shower and so do you," I said, "why don't you head home, and get the money and a shower, adn then come back here an we'll go."

He nodded his head, and stood up. Kissing me on my cheek he headed home. I sighed, missing him already and stood up. I took my bowl to the sink and went up stairs to take a shower. Turning the water on, I stepped under it letting the water wash over me. ONce I was done washing up, I stepped out into the freezing room. I wrapped myself up in a fluffy towel adn made my way to my room. Going to my dresser Islipped in undergarmetns, and walked to my closet. Grabbing a pair of dark skinnies, a yellow long sleeved guy harvey, and my black boots I slipped them on. Leaving my hair down, i out on a little bit of masara. When I was eady, I slipped my cell phone, and wallet into my bag, and grabbed my house keys.

I headed downstairs and grabbed the oney that Sam had left for me to buy some clothes with. I walked out the house, lockingthe door behind me. I swa Paul walking up the drive, so I whisteled to ge his attention. When he looked up I threw my keys to him, and we got into my rover.

We were ont he way home from Port Angeles, witht he back loaded down with bags. To say we had went crazy would be an understatement, but we would definately look good our snior year. We got back to Sam and Emily's to see that they were still nothome. Walking up the steps, PAul carried all the bags in. the door was unlocked, so I figures one of the guys were here. Stepping into the living room I was proved int he living room was Embry adn Jake watching the game.

"babe," PAul said, " I'm gonna take your bags upstairs okay."

I nodded my head with a thank you. Looking at eh biys I sighed knowing that Iw as going to have to cook.

"I'm cooking stir fry for dinner." I said loud enough so that Paul would be able to hear

Everyone let out shouts of joy, and I went into the kitchen and strted cooking. Soon enough it was done, and we were all in the living room eating adn talke=ing about how we didn;t want to go to school tommorow. After dinner, the bobys cleaned up, and then we all watched Little Fockers. When the movie was over everyone headed home, including Paul. I walked upstairs in my all to quite house. Going to my room, I put on pajamas, and curled up in bed. I fell asleep thinking about how much my family loved eachother.


	14. Chapter 14

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. _Damn its blaring I was trying to sleep_, I thought. I rolled back over and pulled the cover up to my chin. I was almost asleep when I heard feet pounding up the stairs; I groaned internally and pulled the blanket up to cover my head as well knowing however, that it wouldn't stop Sam from getting me out of bed. I began to count down when I heard him reach thesecond floor. _3, 2,1 _and right on cue Sam opened my door.

"Riya,you got to get up it's the first day of school." He said

"I don't wanna go." I mumbled

He sighed as if he was agitated with me, "Riya it's your senior year and then your done."

Hearing this I began to push the door shut, "I'm up." I said with much more enthusiasm

Since I had taken a shower last night, I plugged in my straightner and walked to my closet. I decided on the outfit that Paul had picked out yesterday. It was a black skirt, with a peach colored shirt. The skirt had a black belt that was at the waist. I paired it with my black sandals. I was just about to straighten my hair when my phone went off. I ran to my night stand to answer it.

"hello?"

"hey babe, I'm gonna be there around 7:45 ish." Paul said

"okay, I'll see you then, I love you."

"I love you to Riya."

I hung up my phone and started to straighten my hair. I finished, just as I heard Paul's truck pull into the front yard. Grabbing my phone off the charger, and throwing it into my purse I rushed down the stairs and into Paul's arms. Getting my kiss, I turned to look into the kitchen, to my surprise noone was there, I went into the kitchen and poured some orange juice into my thermos; grabbing my new bookbag, I was out the door with a bye, love you over my shoulder.

"sleep good?" Paul asked as we climbed in the truck

"yea," I said watching Paul begin to head toward the school, " I was kind of cold without you there, but I'll be fine."

"one day baby doll, you will always wake up beside me." he said.

I smiled, and looked up to see that we had arrived at school, we got out the car and walked into the offfice where they had the schedules in alphabetical order in a stack. Paul walked over and emerged with mine and his schedule.

"looks like we have lunch, lit, and music together." Paul said

"That's only three classes," I pouted, " hopefully I'll have the others with Kim or Jared."

"Maybe, " Paul said, " his and Kim's schedules are already gone so they are probably at their lockers."

I nodded in agreement as Paul took my hand and we walked to our lockers. When we got there we saw Jared and Kim at their lockers. I put my bookbag in my locker, and waited as Paul did the same, then we walked over to our friends. After chatting for a minute we figured out that Kim and I had AP Calc, Forensic science, and a free period with eachother, and that Jared and I had Quiluete together again this year. The rest of my classes were free periods, because I had so many credits already. As the bell rang that signaled class to start, we went our seperate ways. Paul and I had Ms. Sarton for ELA this year and we hated her. She had already given us a book to read ( The Great Gatsby) and assigned a three page paper on it due in two weeks. Second period for me was not much better, the only good part was that I got to sit by Kim. The teacher was Ms. Griner, and she herself was pretty cool, the subject however could suck my left nut. We already had four pages of homework, that was due tommorow. When the bell rang releasing us to lunch I could not have been happier. We got to the table to see Jacob with his head on the table, and the rest of the boys in line getting food.

"what's wrong Jake," I asked

"Mr Madden," he replied, " gave us five pages of homework , and I suck at chemistry. I am gonna fail his class."

"I'll help you Jaked," Kim offered, "after all I had him last year, and am taking AP Chem this year."

"your a savior," he replied pecking her on the cheek.

After aimless chatter, the guys all sat down, and talked excitedly about their first day. Paul had gotten me fries and a Dr. Pepper, and all to soon fourth period was upon us. Paul and I hurried to Mr. Hanson's class, this was the one class that we both couldn't wait to get to. Since today was the first day, we went over rules and had free play. Paul and I had a contest and of course I won. He walked me to my locker, and gave me a kiss on my lips, saying that he would see me after school. I walked to Forensics Science, where Kim waved me over to her. I sat down, and smiled as Ms. Hawthorne walked in. The class wasn't bad, and she gave us an assignment to send her a link to our favorite episode of CSI, and to tell her why. It was easy enough, and soon I was on my way to Quiluete. I took the desk by Jared, and sat through the class feeling like I was being tortured.

SInce the last two periods were my free periods I ended up in the library, and starting my homework. I worked all through seventh period, and when the bell rang for eighth, I headed to the gym since the whole pack had it. I joined them in the bleachers, and watched as Seth walked into the gym. He wasn't paying attention, and I saw him run into a girl that was in my forensics class. Her name was Brittany Matthews; Seth looked down to make sure that she was okay, and I saw his face had changed; he had imprinted. they would look cute together, she was about 5'8 and she had platinum blonde haire, and startling blue eyes. She was very skinny, and had very pale skin. I watched as they talked, and everyone around me began to smile at the fact that one of the pups was finally growing up.

When the bell rang, everyone got up, and headed outside.

"Paul," asked Jacob, "can me, Quil, and Embry ride to Sam's in the back of your truck? We all walked to school."

"get in." Paul said

When we got home, everyone filed into the house, bookbags slung over their shoulders. Paul, Jared, Kim, and I went upstairs to work on our homework, while the rest of the pack stayed downstairs. Two hours past, and I had finally finished my homework, I was even ahead on the reading for ELA. Once we were all done I glanced at the clock to find that it was 6:30.

"what time was the bonfire at again?" I asked aloud

"8 o'clock," everyone answered at the same time

I nodded, and kicked everyone out of my room so that I could change. I threw on jeans, and a light jacket as well as some tennis shoes. I was ready to go within minutes. I walked downstairs and saw the guys carrying everything to the beach. It was almost 8, so I went ahead and walked to the beach. EVeryone was already there, so we started earlier than planned. Everyone feasted on the delicious food that Emily had fixed, and by the time we were all stuffed the food was gone. Just as we where about to start, Seth came running up with Brittany.

"sorry we're late" Seth said

Billy nodded, and began the legends. When they were done Seth took Brttany off to tell her that she was a wolf. After a minute, Emily stood up, we all looked at he expectantly and she smiled widely.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted

Everyone stood up giving her hugs of congratulations, and when all was seated we heard Seth screaming, as he ran after Brittany.

" Britt please come back." he said

"Seth, I won't tell anyone, but the imprint, I just got dumped by my five year long boyfriend! I need time Clearwater." she answered

Seth looked sad but nodded. Watching her walk away, he came and sat by me. He put his head on my shoulder.

"Seth just give her time, she'll come around. I promise pup." I said.

He just let out a sigh, and said that he was going home. After everything was cleaned up everyone headed home. I was happy because Emil and Sam had said that Paul could come home with me. We walked home hand in hand.

When we got home, we went up to my room and changed into pjs. We crawled into my bed and he pulled me close.

"night baby, I love you so much." he said

"I love you to Paul." I said drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I slammed my locker shut angrily, and turned around to walk to class. Everyone in the halls were looking at me like I would snap, but I was just missing Paul. He was on patrol, and I really needed to talk to him. I was stomping into the music classroom, and I ran into Brittany.

"Shit," I said, "I'm sorry Britt I wasn't payin attention."

"It's okay Riya, Seth told me that Paul had patrol, so I figured you would be in a bad mood. Specially with what happpened first period."

I smiled at the little girl that was standin in front of me. After the bonfire two weeks ago, Seth was afraid that she hated him, but in three short days she showed up at Emily's. We all welcomed her with open arms, to find out that she was amzing. About a day after they got together, she was switched into mine and Paul's music class and boy could she sing.

"yea," I laughed out, " that was definately trying, but anyway you ready for this test?"

"hecks yes, I picked the one song that fits perfectly." she answered

We smiled, and threw our arms around eachother's shoulders as we walked in the class. WE took our seats and listened as a couple of people sang. Soon it was time for Brittany to go. She stepped up to the mike and I waited to be amazed.

"I'm gonna be singing Heart Like Mine by Miranda Lambert" She said ( she sings like Christina Grimmie)

_I ain't the kind you take home to mama  
>I ain't the kind to wear no ring<br>Somehow I always get stronger  
>When I'm on my second drink<em>

_Even though I hate to admit it  
>Sometimes I smoke cigarettes<br>Christian folks say I should quit it  
>I just smile and say "God bless"<em>

_'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine  
>And I bet we'd get along just fine<br>He could calm a storm and heal the blind  
>And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine<em>

_Daddy cried when he saw my tattoo  
>Said he'd love me anyway<br>My brother got the brains of the family  
>So I thought I'd learn to sing<em>

_'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine  
>And I bet we'd get along just fine<br>He could calm a storm and heal the blind  
>And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine<em>

_I'll fly away  
>From it all one day<br>I'll fly away_

_These are the days that I will remember  
>When my name's called on the roll<br>He'll meet me with two long-stemmed glasses  
>Make a toast to me coming home<em>

_'Cause I heard Jesus, He drank wine  
>And I bet we'd get along just fine<br>He could calm a storm and heal the blind  
>And I bet He'd understand a heart like mine<em>

_Oh, yes He would  
><em> 

Everyone clapped, and shouted out words of encouragement. Britt took her seat next to me, and I patted her leg.

"great job Britt." I said

"thanks," she replied, " your turn." She threw out with a wink.

I stepped up into the center of the floor and smiled at everyone,

"hey guys, Imma be singin wild one by Faith Hill."

_They said change your clothes  
>She said no I won't<br>They said comb your hair  
>She said some kids don't<br>And her parents dreams went up in smoke_

_They said you can't leave  
>She said yes I will<br>They said don't see him  
>She said his name is Bill<br>She's on a roll and it's all uphill_

_She's a wild one  
>With an angel's face<br>She's a woman-child  
>In a state of grace<br>When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
>He said you can be anything you want to be<br>She's a wild one  
>Runnin' free<em>

_She loves Rock and Roll  
>They said it's Satan's tongue<br>She thinks they're too old  
>They think she's too young<br>And the battle lines are clearly drawn_

_She's a wild one  
>With an angel's face<br>She's a woman-child  
>In a state of grace<br>When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
>He said you can be anything you want to be<br>She's a wild one  
>Runnin' free<em>

_She has future plans and dreams at night  
>When they tell her life is hard she says that's alright<em>

_She's a wild one  
>With an angel's face<br>She's a woman-child  
>In a state of grace<br>When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
>He said you can be anything you want to be<br>She's a wild one  
>Runnin' free<em>

When I was done singing, I smiled, and looked up as I heard a shrill wolf whistle. There in the corner was Paul. He had a huge smile on his face, and I ran up to him and jumped in his arms.

"I missed you Paul it's been such a bad day." I said

"I'm sorry baby girl. Let me do my song and we can leave for the day." he replied

I smiled and popped him on the butt as her walked by. He tossed me a lopsided grin and spoke in a loud voice.

"I'll be singing Little Moments by Brad Paisley" he said

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
>That pretty mouth say that dirty word<br>And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
>But she covered her mouth and her face got red<br>And she just looked so darn cute  
>That I couldn't even act like I was mad<br>Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
>She lost all track of time and burnt the cake<br>And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
>And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms<br>And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
>Yeah I live for little moments like that<em>

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
>And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be<br>It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
>When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands<br>Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
>And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm<br>And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
>But she looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake her up<br>Yeah I live for little moments  
>When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it<br>Yeah I live for little moments like that_

He finished, and I had tears in my eyes. He had looked at me the entire time, and I was stunned. He walked away fromt he piano, and he came to stand in front of me. I was about to hug him, but he put his hand out and signaled me to stop.

" Riya Elizabeth Uley I love you with all my heart," he said getting down on one knee, " and I was gonna wait to do this, but I don't need to cause I know my feelings are never gonna change. Will you do the honor of marrying me after graduation?" he said with a smile on his face

Tears were running down my face, and I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I handed him my hand and he put the ring on it.

"of course I will Paul, I love you forever and always."

Everyone clapped, and I began to blush, suddenly remembering where we were. I smiled, and looked over at Brittany who looked extatic for em. She ran up and jumped on us. After about five minutes Mr. Hanson called everyone to order.

"class, as much as everyone knew this was gonna happen, I'm glad it happened here. Now for your next assignments, duo or trio. Be prepare in two weeks."

The bell rang as he was finishing up, and everyone milled out the door. Brittany, Paul and I went to our lockers, where the pack was gathered with the imprints.

"guys," I said, "Paul proprosed and I said yes. So how about we get out of here and celebrate? With everyone's cars we have enough room to go to Seattle."

I heard choruses of oh my god, and hell yeah Seattle, so we all walked to the parking lot. Paul threw his keys to Jake, with a warning.

"One scratch and there will be no Baby Jacobs Black."

Jake looked scared and nodded. Soon enough we all pulled up outside main street. To me this was the life. Freinds, and my baby by my side.

*AN:

SO srry for the short chapter, but I was feeling guilty. And the lack of reviews didn't really help. The next chapter will be longer I promise, and will be up asap. Thnxs for reading guys:)

-CHEY_  
><em> 


	16. Author's Note

Okay Ladies and gents, it's been so long since I updated that yall probably gave up hope, BUT I am back and will be back with a vengence. I will be working on this story as well as my other story. Hell I might even begin a new one. I got the kick in the rear that I needed to start writing again so hold on to yur seats;) first update coming tommorow!


	17. Chapter 16

-1 month later-

I sighed in content as i looked around the living room from my spot in Paul's lap. Collin and Brady were sitting in the floor of Sam and Emily's living room quietly playing their video game as to not wake the baby. Emily had just gotten her to sleep, and the look she had on her face was a clear warning to all the boys that whoever woke her up was going to face death a little early. I chuckled to myself only to have Paul look questiongly at me.

"what's so funny Ri?"

"nothing babe, just thinking how scary Emily can actually be," I said with a smile on my face

"Can you really blame her Ri? Our goddaughter is quite the handful."

I nodded in agreement as I tried to get use to the fact that I had a goddaughter. When Lizzzy had been born a month early Sam and Em had completely freaked out. They were terrified that something would be wrong and that Lizzy would be impaired. Turns out the little shit is just like her daddy though, stubborn. She had just wanted to come out on her own time and screw what anyone had to say about it. She had been just fine and was home within the same week.

"Riya," Emily said in a hushed tone, "can you hold Elizabeth so that I can go run through the shower?"

"of course Em, you might want to take a nap to," I mused with a smirk on my face.

Emily stood up sighing in agreement and placed the baby into my waiting arms. Despite her only being a few weeks old she already had me as well as the entire pack wrapped around her little finger. They all loved her like a neice and felt so happy that the pack had grown a little. The best part, at least in Sam and Paul's opinions, was that no one had imprinted on her. I quickly crushed every hope they had by reminding them that the rest of us had yet to have kids, and she could easily get imprinted on later in life. I am the realist after all. I could feel my wolf's eyes on me and I glanced up from underneath my eyelashes.

"What Pauly?"

My Pauly replied with a stupid grin, "nothing babe, I just can't wait till it's our baby that your holding."

I smiled as he kissed my temple, knowing deep down that I couldn't wait either. I got up and walked upstairs to put Lizzy in her crib and then i went to my room knowing that Paul would already be there. I was right and I crawled into bed all snugged up with my space heater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I flew around my room trying to get ready for one of the most important nights of the pack's life. Our little Kimmy was so smart that she was graduating a whole semester early. I was getting myself ready as well as supervising Paul's wardrobe. I brushed some blush across my cheeks, and spun around to tighten Paul's tie.

"you know you look gorgeous when your frazzled," he barked out laughing

"Thanks so much babe," I scoffed out sarcastically.

He just laughed at the pouting look I was giving him knowing that I was kidding. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him out the room and down the stairs. We jumped in Paul's truck and headed to the highschool where the graduation was taking place. By the time we had gotten their and found a parking spot the majority of the pack was already there. Front row seats a must because of Jared. We took our seats and I opened my camcorder. With Lizzy being so young Sam and Emily had stayed home only with my promise to video the whole thing.

"I'm ready for this to be over with already," hissed paul

I let my elbow 'accidentally' slip into his rib and I rolled my eyes. The lights dimmed and the graduates entered. They lined up and soon enough the c's were up.

"Kimberly Cromweller, with Honors." the principal stated

I looked at Jared but he looked just as surprised. The little sneak hadn't told us she was graduating with honors. We laughed and the cheers began. There were yells from us girls and wolf whistles from the guys. Hell Collin even let out a little whoop whoop much to Kim's chagrin. We all took our seats and sat throught the rest of the graduation.

Eventually it was over, and we were all on our way back to Sam and Emily's for the dinner that she was making in Kim's honor. As soon as we arrived I showed Em the video and tears were leaking out of her eyes. Kim gave her a really tight hug and we all sat down to eat.

After the delicious dinner, Paul and I went upstairs to hange into some p.j's and we went back downstairs. Joining the pack we settled in for a movie night in the living room.

*A/N

so i know i wasn't much but i am just getting back inthe swing of things. I hope yall liked it none the less! Review and let me know what yall think


End file.
